prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Asian mist
|image= Asian mist.gif |type= Illegal attacks }} Asian mist refers to the illegal maneuver of spitting a colored liquid in the face of an opponent in wrestling. By doing so, the opponent will (in kayfabe) be blinded and experience intense stinging in the eyes. Asian mist originated in Japan where it is known as dokugiri, or "Poison Fog" although it is used by a select few wrestlers around the world. Asian mist can come in almost any color, but the most common one used is green. Red ("burning mist") is said to burn more, and was used by Yoshihiro Tajiri to defeat Rey Mysterio for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, while black ("poison mist") blinds. Tajiri used this particular mist on Nidia, starting a storyline in which she was "blinded" (in kayfabe) for several weeks. Other colors used are blue, which sends the opponent to sleep, yellow, which paralyzes the opponent, and green, which obscures an opponent's vision and apparently causes great discomfort, as shown when Tajiri sprayed it in the eyes of Triple H. Wrestlers who use the mist often make a show of rubbing their throats with their thumb and forefinger before spitting, as if to extract the mist from some secret gland. In reality, the mist is water and food coloring or, alternatively, a powdered drink mix such as Kool-Aid, which is stored in a small bag or balloon. The bag is placed into the mouth shortly before spitting. Wrestlers will sometimes carry the bag in their mouth throughout the entire match, but this is discouraged, due to the possible choking hazard. Another concealment method is to keep a capsule that contains the mixture in the wrestlers trunks, and then put the capsule in their mouths when the camera is not focused on the wrestler about to perform the mist. A variant of the Asian mist was used by Gangrel, however, the mist was billed as blood (later, "viscous liquid") to fit Gangrel's vampire gimmick and he carried it to the ring in a goblet. It should also be noted that Gangrel drank the liquid in the goblet prior to the match, meaning that he wasn't trying to conceal the mist. While Luna Vachon was acting as Gangrel's valet, she frequently used the mist as well. On the June 1, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, Hornswoggle spit green mist into the face of Little Boogeyman. These are the mist properties (although they have been mentioned already but here is a brief reminder). Green- The commonly used mist which is said to obstruct the opponents vision. Red- Quite often used but is said to Burn the eyes. Used by Gangrel which was known as Blood Mist. Black- Said to blind the opponent for several weeks. Tajiri used this on Nidia Blue- Sends the opponent to sleep. Yellow- Paralyzes the opponent. Purple- Cause momentarily distraction and memory loss (once used by Roxxi Laveaux). Video games The Asian Mist makes appearances in every WWE Smackdown! vs. RAW game. As a Special move, it was also featured as "Blood Mist" in WWF WrestleMania 2000 and "Poison Mist" in WWF No Mercy both for the Nintendo 64. Its color was random, with the possibilities being green, black, red for "Blood Mist," blue, purple and white for "Poison Mist." In WWE WrestleMania X8, and WWE WrestleMania XIX (according to the move's animation), Tajiri, who's been assigned the move by default, always uses the move along with his main finisher; he always spits the mist in his opponent's faces before using his trademark Buzzsaw Kick. The move would then be carried over to WWE Day of Reckoning without Tajiri making the roster, but he appears in its sequel mentioned below. In WWE Day of Reckoning 2, the Asian Mist is not used with the Buzzsaw Kick finisher but is instead a Momentum Shift move that can only be used by having low Spirit Meter for some time causing it to enter the 'Danger' state. As a farther note, it is also used in both Day of Reckoning games as a reversal for superstars when defending against mainly powerbomb-type moves if the star's the reversal style is set to 'Mysterious' when editing their moveset. It can also be used in some of the modern games like WWE 2K14-2K16. The mist also appears in many games of the Fire Pro Wrestling series. The Green Mist was used in the SNK fighting game Fatal Fury by Raiden, a character that was modeled from Big Van Vader. The maneuver is referred to as "Poison Fog." Yoshimitsu from Tekken/''Soul Calibur'' uses green/purple mist. furthermore, Armor King in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection is capable of spraying both Asian and burning mist. Wrestlers known for using Mist *The Great Kabuki *The Great Muta *Killer Khan *Kendo Nagasaki *Kwang *Gangrel *Luna Vachon *Yoshihiro Tajiri *MsChif *Roxxi Laveaux *Rosemary *Su Yung *Asuka Category:Illegal attacks Category:Professional wrestling slang Category:Weapons Category:Foreign objects Category:Professional wrestling moves